This is Halloween
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: La noche de Halloween es muy especial para las criaturas mágicas, pueden salir a la vista de todos y relamente ser vistas, solo que los unicornios, hadas y duendes no son los únicos que disfrutan de esto. -USUK- -Devil!USUK- -Devil!USDevil!UK- -One-shot-


.**_Pareja:_**_ US/UK, devil!Us/UK, devil!Us/devil!UK  
_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia y a mi se me acabó la imaginación para los disclaimers...  
_

**_Advertencia_**_: Devil!Alfred_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Era la noche de Halloween, la única noche del año en que las criaturas mágicas del mundo podían pasear por ahí y realmente ser vistas, si, por unas cuantas horas todo el mundo creía en ellas…bueno, no se podría decir que creían pero si que estaban más abiertos a ver lo oculto, esa cortina que se movía en la noche aun estando cerrada la ventana ya no era el viento si no un fantasma, ese aterrador aullido en medio de la noche pasaba a transformarse de solo un perro a un hombre lobo, bueno, se entiende la idea.

En cierta mansión inglesa podía sentirse la emoción desbordando de cada rincón. Las hadas bailaban en el aire manchando todo de polvos brillantes, el unicornio intentaba ponerse un sombrero de mago para salir a pedir dulces, los duendes planeaban las travesuras que harían esa noche y el dueño de casa se preparaba para ir a una fiesta.

-¿No podemos ir nosotras también, señor Inglaterra?

-Lo siento, estoy seguro que a Polonia le encantaría que dejaran su casa cubierta de brillantina pero es la fiesta de los países, no pueden-contestó el hombre rubio acomodándose la capa del disfraz, era ya la tercera vez que le preguntaban.

-anímense hadas, iremos a pedir dulces-Mint Flying Bunny era el más entusiasmado con esa noche, a Inglaterra le hacia gracia verlo revolotear por todos lados.

-¿Y yo que haré hoy…?-una voz seca y algo aterradora interrumpió a conversación, todos se voltearon automáticamente para encontrárselo a él, nadie lo había visto llegar. Fríos ojos azules, sonrisa sarcástica, corto cabello negro azabache con un rizo desprendiéndose del frente, ropa oscura a juego con el tono de sus alas de murciélago y la cola puntiaguda. Si, todos conocían a aquel ser demoniaco con el aspecto de Estados Unidos y que tenía una extraña fijación con el británico. Las criaturas mágicas no pudieron hacer más que esconderse, el poder del recién llegado era demasiado como para poder ayudar, su amo era el único que podía hacerle frente… o al menos el que estaba obligado a hacerlo.

-¡Te dije que no quería volver a verte!-gritó negándose a dirigirle la mirada

-pero yo te echaba de menos-usó una voz suave y seductora para que el inglés no le evitara acercarse. Lo sujetó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos- ¿No recuerdas nuestro pacto?

-Si no mal recuerdo me arrepentí antes de aceptarlo-intentó apartarlo pero fue inútil.

-Muy cierto… aun me pregunto por qué, si lo piensas fui bastante indulgente con el pago…

-No necesito tus servicios- intentó detener la mano que comenzaba a colarse bajo su ropa, pero tampoco era como si pudiese empujarlo lejos e irse de ahí.

-¡Inglaterra! Apúrate, quiero llegar a la fiesta antes que se transforme en reunión de alcohólicos anónimos… ¿Qué ocurre aquí?-interrumpió una tercera voz, si, Estados Unidos acaba de ingresar a la habitación, sus ojos se habían abierto con confusión, ¿Quien era ese extraño? ¿Por qué le metía mano a Arthur? ¿Por qué se parecía a él? ¿Por qué le parecía conocido? - ¿Quién…que es él?

-¿Qué? ¿No te reconoces a ti mismo? …los humanos, aun los que son como ustedes realmente son idiotas… Crees que esto es un disfraz, ¿no?

-Si, claro es Halloween…-intentó soltar su risa característica pero le sonó hueca y falsa. Vio a esos ojos tan crueles y lo supo, eso no era una persona-… demonio

-Veo que no eres tan tonto como pareces- le dedicó una sonrisa condescendiente mostrando sus afilados dientes- dime… te molesta que toqué así a Inglaterra, ¿no es así?-acto seguido acaricio el trasero del británico causando que el americano rechinara los dientes-… ¿y si te digo que él fue quien me llamó? ¿Qué me pidió que me deshiciera de ti? ¿Qué planeaba entregarse a mi solo para destruirte?- esas palabras destilaban maldad, Alfred cerró los ojos, no quería creerle a ese monstruo, quería que desapareciera. Se repetía que no debía molestarse, que seria seguirle el juego, eran mentiras.

-no es cierto, esto es solo una pesadilla…una broma, ¡no lo sé! Pero tú no existes… no, esto no es real…

-Si, síguetelo repitiendo… mientras yo me divertiré con Arthur…-comenzó a dar mordiscos al cuello británico mientras este se resistía inútilmente.

-De…tente…

-¿Qué dijiste Estados Unidos? No te oigo

-¡QUE TE DETENGAS!- su rostro estaba rojo de ira, hasta el demonio debió voltearse a mirarlo- No me importa si eres real o no… no te permitiré hacerle nada a Arthur…

-¡Aww! Es tan dulce que casi decido irme… casi

-Sabia que estarías aquí…eres tan predecible… casi tanto como este otro tú- de la nada un segundo demonio se materializó apoyado contra uno de los hombros de Alfred. Tenia cabello rojo desordenado a juego con el tono de sus alas. Al igual que el otro tenia cola y cuernos pero este era definitivamente Inglés hasta el último pelo de las cejas- nunca entenderé tu fijación con ese país que ni merece llevar mi mismo nombre…

-¿Estas celoso Artie?-como si nada soltó a Inglaterra para fijar su vista en el recién llegado

-…No te des tanta importancia, pero Halloween es una noche importante… muchas almas dejándose llevar por el momento… justo como hizo él en el pasado…

-…Eso dices…supongo que por esta vez podría fingir que te creo, vámonos… por cierto, deberían saber que no somos los únicos demonios con planes para esta noche…

-¿Eso fue una advertencia amable?-fue lo ultimo que preguntó el pelirrojo antes de que ambos desaparecieran.

-Eso fue extraño.

-Bastante… tan solo olvidémoslo y vamos a la fiesta-como pudo se arregló el disfraz y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

-Si supongo…Arthur… ¿Realmente quisiste deshacerte de mi?

-¿Realmente necesitas saber la respuesta?

-…si

-Después de la independencia, estaba herido y molesto…pero no fui capaz de firmar el pacto y agradezco haberme arrepentido-sus rostro se tornó aun más rojo, si es que eso era posible. No tenia pensado mencionar eso nunca.

-¡Aww! ¡Artie!-se acercó y lo abrazó por la espalda- _I love you!_

-_m..me too… _Vamos, es tarde para la fiesta- comenzó a caminar más rápido con el rostro totalmente rojo, Estados Unidos solo sonrió y lo siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y aquí esta mi fic de Halloween mega atrasado. Ok, originalmente este era el capítulo 2 de una serie de fics de Halloween en que los demonios de los paises iban a causar problemas a diferentes parejas durante la fiesta pero al final fue la única de las tramas que si funcionó así que se quedó así.

Perdonenme si me quedo mal, es la primera vez que hago algo con las versiones devil y no se me da muy bien

¡Espero que les halla gustado! ¡No olviden dejar reviews! ¡bye!


End file.
